Tohru's secret
by WickedXLove
Summary: Tohru used to live in the woods, but why the woods? What happens when she inherits something from her mother and catches something from animals? Sorry if it's bad, I wrote the first like 7 chapters in about 10 minutes. DISCONTINUED
1. meeting

Yuki woke me up when we got to our destination. I walked onto the road and saw one of the biggest hot springs I had ever seen. It didn't even have a name it was just called "Hot Spring." I was actually thinking that I might like this place until I saw an all too familiar blond bouncing to come meet us.

"Hi Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru! We are going to have so much fun together!" said Momiji

"What the hell? I thought he wasn't going to be here, I'm already stuck with this damn rat," I said as I was giving Momiji a knuckle sandwich.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," said Yuki. "It's bad enough I'm stuck with you here."

"Damn Rat!"

"Hello?"

One of the maids found us and brought us to our rooms.

"I wanna sleep with Tohru!" said Momiji.

"Like hell you will," I replied. Tohru always has to be nice and tell the truth.

"Sorry, Momiji, but I like to have my privacy," said Tohru. She put a finger to her mouth and winked.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at her as she walked to the next room. I didn't realize it before, but she has a little bit of swagger to her step. But only a little bit. I wonder what that was about. I thought we never kept secrets from each other. Ugh, I have a headache.

I went out to the hot spring to find Momiji and that damn rat already there. How they got there so fast, I have no clue.

"Do you find anything, I don't know, different about Miss Honda?" said Yuki.

"You noticed too huh?" I said.

"Quiet!" whispered Momiji.

"What?" we heard Tohru say from the next room. "I don't have time for this I am on vacation." She sounded pissed. I didn't know she could get pissed. "Fine tell him to meet me at," she said the address. " But stay in the forest to the right of the place. I'll meet him there. Oh! And tell him no weapons, but he can bring as many guys as he wants….'Kay…bye."

We heard a beep.

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

"She said 'tell him no weapons,' and what was the 'bring as many guys as he wants' about?" asked Yuki.

"We should follow her!" said Momiji.

"But we don't know when she will leave."

We heard footsteps.

"Now we do!"


	2. transformation

Hello! I just started writing so please excuse me if things are rushed! I just randomly thought of this sooooo ya. Also I am going to answer reviews!

Angelvampgirl: The point of views change and it was at first Kyo. Then Tohru, then kyo, and so on. Thanks!

I walked to the forest were I asked him to meet me. Sigh. I have to transform now. I turned around to make sure no one was watching and felt the familiar feeling of transforming. My chocolate brown hair changing to long, black, spiky layers with bright green highlights. My childish figure changed into that of a real woman and my ears came out. My real ears. By real ears I mean my black wolf ears and my tail. My fingernails turned into the reassuring claws and I felt my canines grow a little bigger and sharper. My eyes turned into a green so bright, they look like a neon sign. My clothes changed into the comfortable black tank top and miniskirt with a black jeweled cross necklace and black converse.

"I have to live up to my title." I said aloud. About five guys stepped out of the bushes right then.

"The Legendary A-Wolf is actually here huh?" said Huang Ju Li, the boss of some delinquent school.

"Yes, I am. So you brought five guys? I was hoping you would have common sense and bring at least twenty. Oh well. I guess this will be good. Then I can get back to my vacation."

"You little b****!" He started to charge at me.

"Now the fun begins."

I just stared at her. The Tohru we all grew to love just turned into…. into … a what? A guy came in and called her the 'Legendary A-Wolf.' But that was no costume. I heard her say, "Now the fun begins" when he charged at her. She leaped into the air so high it wasn't supposed to be humanly possible. She landed on his back and I could barely make out the words she said, "Let them charge me."

She disappeared and landed in the middle of the four guys with her eyes closed. They all took guns out and aimed them at her. She said, " You have caused enough harm for the people of this Earth. I will not let you out easily." She opened her eyes and they started … glowing. Glowing a bright green. She then appeared behind one guy and knocked him unconscious. She picked up his gun and suddenly, all the other guys were unconscious except for the guy who seemed to be their leader. We could tell he was freaked out.

Tohru, er, A-Wolf, took her sweet time drawing a circle around everybody with what looked like a roman star in the middle with the gun. "The sins you have committed have grown in numbers," she started saying as she took off her cross necklace and placed it in the middle of the star. " They will stop today and the criminals in this circle will have their souls sent down to the deepest pits of Hell when they die, and will carry their guilt of all the crimes on their shoulders!" She yelled the last few words and pure black wings sprouted out of her back. She arched her back and screamed. The circle glowed a bright green then turned a bright, bloody red. It then entered the bodies of the 5 men and they disappeared.

When they disappeared Tohru looked straight at us with her wings folding in. "I know you were watching, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji. You may come out now."


	3. caught

I felt someone watching me the whole time I was fighting. Even when I was done. I figured the boys followed me here and I didn't even notice. I was right.

"Tohru? Is that really you?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I am afraid it is. I am known in the street-fighting world as 'A-Wolf,' but everybody calls me the 'Legendary A-Wolf.' They think I always wear a costume. Don't be afraid Kyo," I turned and looked at him. "I know you are scared, so are Yuki and Momiji."

"How did you-"

"I can read minds. It is one of my skills."

"I still don't believe you are, or were, Tohru Honda. OUR Tohru Honda."

"Well, I'm sorry you all feel that way. I will go away if that is what you want. I will go back to my adoptive parents."

"Wait. What adoptive parents?" asked Momiji. He was quiet the whole time.

"They don't have human names, my wolf mother and father that is. I guess you can call them Clarissa for my mother and Trey for my father. When I learned to walk and open doors, I got lost in the woods next to my house. A few wolves found me and started to attack me. I got bit so many times that, instead of being able to transform into a regular wolf, I become as you see me now. But, I am getting ahead of myself. Wait, I sense my parents coming."


End file.
